Hypixel SkyBlock Wiki:Standard Page Formatting
Welcome to the Hypixel Skyblock Wiki! If you are looking to create a new page or edit an existing one, please read this first. Introduction When you create a new page, it is convenient for editors and readers alike to know how a page will be formatted. That way if you want to find something on that page, you know where to look. If you are making the page, it helps you know how you should structure it, and what to put where (images, tables, etc.). Before you create your page, make sure there is not a duplicate with a similar name. For example, before creating the page "Notch Apple", make sure that the page "Enchanted Golden Apple" does not already exist. Naming your page When naming your page, please use the singular form of the item (What word you would use if you only had one of that item) and capitalize all important words. For example, if I were creating the page for the oak wood planks, I would use the singular form, oak wood planks. Next I would capitalize the important words, so I would call it "Oak Wood Plank". If I were creating the page aspect of the Jerry, I would name it "Aspect of The Jerry". I do not capitalize the words "of" because is not important to the item name. An easy way to tell whether or not to capitalize a certain word, would be to remove that word and see if you can still understand what item it is. If you removed the "of" and "the" from Aspect of the Jerry, I would still know which item you were talking about. Using this format makes it easier to create links that redirect here and results in less duplicate pages. Note: If the word "The" appears in the item's in game name, you should capitalize it. The Minecraft Wiki uses that rule, and so will we. First Section Your first section in any article should be a description of what the item or concept is. If I were making the page "Oak Wood Plank", I would write a description like this: "The Oak Wood Plank is a Vanilla block that is commonly used in crafting recipes". Note how I bold the first instance of the item I am describing. Your description should be no longer than 5 sentences, and should be a basic summary of the thing you are writing your article about. Your description should NOT contain: * Crafting Information * Extensive Information on how to obtain (For example, "Ghast tears are obtained from Ghasts" is fine, but "Go to the Blazing Fortress, past the Magma Cube area" is not fine) * Information on similar items (Unless it is a disambiguation, eg. "The Golden Apple is not to be confused with the Notch apple") * Instructions to the reader (For example: "Do not get this item, it is useless." It is informal to have any biased opinions, and this is usually where people go wrong. If you wanted to add this statement to an article, you should write "It is not recommended to get this item because" and then add a well thought out reason or statistic. * A link to the page you are on (Do not do this: "This is the Standard Page Formatting page".) Your description should contain: * Links to other items mentioned * A short explanation of what it does * If the item is unlocked from a collection, state the collection and level in this format: "The Enchanted Diamond recipe can be unlocked in the collection.". template should be used for this task. * An italicized quote about the item at the top (If applicable). * An Infobox at the top right (Not required, but useful) * Capitalization of any wiki specific items (When linking pages, the link you use IS case sensitive. Following this format makes it much easier to do so, even if you aren't the one to do it). Stats This may only apply to certain items in the game. Put any in-game statistics here, using a template or, if template is not available, in a bulleted list. template. *For armor set pages (f.e. Mastiff Armor page), use template. *For armor piece pages (f.e. Pumpkin Boots page), use template.}} Obtaining Your second section on your page should be about how to obtain (For items only) and/or find it (For mobs and items). Let's continue with the Oak Wood Plank example: Obtaining Oak wood planks can be crafted by using an Oak Log, or found in Abandoned Mineshafts. They can be used to craft wooden tools, sticks, and can be used as a smelting fuel. To find oak logs, you can go to the Forest. Note that you do not put specific crafting information yet, as that will come in the next section. You can and should add pictures here if you have any, just try not to make them too large as that can be obnoxious and waste space. Another helpful thing you can do is write where you can find the things you need to obtain the item. Collection If an item is a main item, such as Potato, Diamond, Sponge or Rotten Flesh, create a table containing all the requirements and rewards for each collection tier. template can be used to speed up this process. Usage If you are writing about an item, this section should be about crafting recipes. Label it "Usage", and begin by explaining in depth what it is used for. After the explanation, name each recipe followed by a table or an image showing how to craft it. You should also write how many of each item is necessary to craft it, and link all of them, even if the page for the ingredient does not exist. Do this for all items that it is used to craft as well, and then continue onto the next section. If you are writing about a mob, skip this section. If you are writing about a concept, eg. Strength, put any and all uses of it. For example, I could put a formula, how to level it up, when it is used, etc. Trivia This is usually the final section of your page. You should label this one "Trivia", and put all of the miscellaneous facts about the thing you are writing about in a bulleted list. At the end of this section, you can put pre-made templates that contain all items that fit into your page's category. Gallery This is where photos and videos that don't fit in anywhere else go. Other Formatting Rules The above sections cover most of what you will be writing, but there are still some more things that didn't appear anywhere. Grammar Rules Although there are people from Great Britain and the USA viewing and editing this wiki, it is useful to default to one set of grammar rules. It is recommended that you default to USA grammar, mostly because it is simpler. Here are some things that will be useful to know: * Punctuation marks should ALWAYS go outside of Parentheses (or brackets). * Punctuation marks should ALWAYS go outside of Quotation Marks unless there is more than one sentence in between them. (For example: "But I don't want to follow these rules! It just isn't fair". said Bobby) * Try to default to American spelling (Again, it's simpler), Unless you don't know how to spell it that way. * Do not start sentences with conjunctions (And, But, etc.). * Use pronouns as much as possible to avoid repetition * If you can't spell a word, and it is underlined red by your spellchecker, right-click it and select the word you are thinking of * Always use oxford commas. For example, write "I have a Pumpkin, Melon, and a Carrot" instead of "I have a Pumpkin, Melon, and a Carrot". It is not always necessary, but it helps prevent unintentional grammar mistakes when it is. Formatting * Capitalize all important letters in headings and wiki specific items. For example, capitalize "Apple" so that links are easier to make. * Try to have the same heading titles in each page, so that readers know what to expect. * Only link a wiki specific item ONCE per page. For example, don't have "Apple" twice in your page. * Please use non-biased language in all articles. People come to this wiki for facts. If you would like to put a suggestion, do so in the Trivia section of a page and use the following format: "It is recommended that" followed by a fact, statistic, or well thought out reason. * Sometimes there are sections that you need to add to your page that aren't listed here. Feel free to add them, but try to stick to convention as much as possible. Other * Use the item's EXACT in-game name. For example, use Ender Chest instead of Enderchest, and End Stone instead of Endstone. * Please use "Minable" instead of "Mine-able". Minable is the correct spelling according to the Meriam Webster Dictionary. * Please capitalize collection. It has already been stated in this article, but it happens so often I feel it needs to be said again. * Do NOT put periods in headings. Conclusion Thank you for taking the time to read through this article! It really helps keep the wiki more organized when people follow this page structure. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave some on the message wall on my profile page. Sincerely, GrammarMatters